She will be loved again
by W1nG-Z3r0
Summary: Trowa has finally found Midii, yet, she’s with someone else. Can Trowa win her back from this abusive boyfriend or will he end up alone in the woods once more?


Title: She will be loved….(again) Rated: T

Summery: Trowa has finally found Midii, yet, she's with someone else. Can Trowa win her back from this abusive boyfriend or will he end up alone in the woods once more?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I had a 1000 ton gundam to stomp Osma with, yet I don't' so don't sue cuz I got nothing to sue you back with!

""""""""""""""""""""

"Wow", I hear myself say. I'm looking at the most beautiful girl I could ever imagine walking along the busy sidewalk of Naples. I know who she is. No one else can tell but me. She is the one that betrayed me, destroyed my heart, and killed my friends. Yet I don't seem to care anymore. I've killed way many more, and she had a purpose. All I had was the will to destroy Oz. It was Midii Une.

She's walking with someone though… he has his arm wrapped protectively around her. It's almost like he think he owns her…I can barely make out her face. Is she smiling? No…she has somewhat a …a…scrunched frown. Why isn't she happy? Didn't she accomplish everything she needed to? I know I left her there…in the snow….the cold hard ground…crying her eyes out. I wish I could have stayed now. Then that would be me with her. Then she would be smiling. I just know it.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_She had some trouble with her self_,

I know what your thinking… I am not a stalker…I just want to talk with her one last time…I just have to have to find how I'll get to her.

"""""""""""""""""

(Midii's POV)

I'm amazed I'm still with this loser… "Why don't I just leave him?" I thought to myself. That's why; I don't want to be alone.

"I miss you too much…ever since you left me nanashi…I've been so alone." I said to no one. I found Derek at a bar drinking down martinis like no tomorrow. He was cute and I was very vulnerable… even though I'm 18 and have matured through the years. I still feel alone…

I think back to the years he was with me… I will always cherish those memories to my very soul. Even though I know I betrayed him to the very last degree of betrayal that he will never forgive me now… but every night I always find myself praying to the man upstairs that he could at least grant me this one wish…

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else_.

I still miss him like the sun misses the earth at night… Just one day and I would be happy. I would give everything just to be with him. I hope he can save me from this horrible man I've found to be cute… and handsome all at the same time when all he is just a selfish jerk which just beats me when I do nothing wrong and he's drunk. Nanashi…please come and save me!

"""""""""""""""""

(Trowa's POV)

I found out where she lives now. She lives in one of those beach house apartments near the sea. Of course I'm going to stake out at her house. What you think I'd leave her alone with what I think is a jerk of a boyfriend? Fat chance! I've seen through the window at how he beats her down to tears…it takes every part of my being not to just go in there to kick his trash and hold my dear Midii and caress her like she should be.

I catch her Boyfriend gone out either to work or to some low unfurnished bar drinking his stomach full of alcohol. She's inside… It takes all of my courage to get myself out of my car and walk to the front door.

_I drove for miles, and miles, and_

_Wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but,_

_Somehow I want more._

I knock on the hard mahogany door to the two story beach house with a calm face making sure at least one of my eyes were away from my long bangs.

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

She comes to the door with a mask of a smile and opens the door to the stranger with no name. I see her look at me wide eyed like she has just seen a ghost. Luckily, for me, she doesn't waste any time before she has me lip locked to her kissing her like she will die if she stops.

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

""""""""""""""

(Midii's POV)

"Oh my god!" I kept saying over and over again. Is it really him? Please dear God let this not be another dream! I touched his cheek feeling like if I let go of him he will disappear…and I will be left alone again with the no good boyfriend…Derek. After my mind is finally made up he isn't going to be going anywhere. I invite Nanashi inside the house.

I shyly show him around the house trying my darn best to keep my distance from him or I would explode from the desire to touch him. This doesn't seem to quench the desire though ( . ) I sit down in the living room of the apartment and I have him sit down on the chair in front of me.

_Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door._

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

I start with some small talk asking how has life been, when mine has been hell, and those pleasantries as such. I'm trying so hard not to look directly into his face…if I look I'll see his eyes… that were once filled with hatred and mistrust as those many years ago. They would be so green… making me want to kiss him to oblivion… oh please help me.

"""""""""""""""

(Trowa's POV)

I've finally found her I think as we've paused to think about our little conversation. I see her shoulder length blonde hair shimmer in the sun off the Mediterranean Sea. I can't stop looking at her. She is more beautiful then I have imagined. I still regret every thing I did. So I'm here to fix every thing that I did.

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore…_

I asked what that man's name was… thankfully she told me everything about him. His name is Derek, who she met at the local bar here in Naples, had a couple of drinks, got drunk, and everything went down hill from there.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, _

_It's compromise that moves along…_

I can see her sadness through her beautiful blue eyes of hers. I can tell. I'm here for her now. I stand up and she stand up with me. " Midii, I'm sorry I left you…" I said apologetically. I looked down at her seeing she was crying.

""""""""""""""

(Midii's POV)

I'm crying… " I'm the one who should be sorry." I said weeping my eyes out.

" I destroyed everything you had left. Then I left you with nothing." " I should be the one…not you…"

I carefully looked up into his green eyes hoping there would be forgiveness. I thanked God in Heaven when I saw them. I saw forgiveness laces with love in his emerald orbs.

_My heart is full, and_

_My door is always open_

_You come any time you want_.

I carefully Stand on my tip toes… are heads getting closer by the second. I'm feeling the same way when I first saw him. He leans in too. Are lips meet and my mind goes blank from there.

_I don't mind spending every day._

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

"""""""""

(Trowa's POV)

I'm kissing her again. Kissing her again and again sweeping her mouth with my tongue. Dueling for superiority and of course I'm winning. I end this kiss looking deeply into her eyes. " Come with me midi… I'll love you like you should. I forgive you for every thing that you did, all I hope for is you forgive me." I said huskily.

_And she will be loved…_

_She will be loved……_

_And she will be loved…_

_She will be loved…_

A.N: Well, tell me what you think... I'm actually scared for once. And I feel like I broke a ton of guy rules making a sappy Love story. So if you give me any kind of review, and If I plan to make it a 2 chappy. I will include my answers to your reviews I'm sure I'll love them. Like my own children. I'm 14 kids calm down..


End file.
